In conventional skin diagnosis, a professional skin analysis apparatus is often involved to obtain information of skin conditions. To provide a skin condition diagnosis, however, a highly-trained professional (typically a dermatologist) needs to operate the apparatus and to apply his or her professional judgment on the skin analysis results rendered by the apparatus to provide a diagnosis. Based on this diagnosis, the professional can recommend skin care products or treatments to the patients.